Prince of Olympus
by vampangel33
Summary: Being raised on Olympus, being the most powerful demigod to ever live and immorality just years away isn't all it perks out to be. for Percy Jackson Olympus is all he knows. His protective dad forbids him of leaving any of the gods realms and Percy has learned to accept that. Until he reaches his teens and begins to question everything.
1. Welcome To The Family

Poseidon's POV

Something is wrong. I knew it the moment I neared the apartment. The smell of death and decay overcomes my senses as I hurry down the rain soaked sidewalk, my heart racing in fear for my love and young son.

I enter the apartment to find the furniture thrown about, dirt and blood soaking the floors. I can feel my heart start to shatter, the rain comes down harder outside and waves crash down upon the shores as my fear risens.

I step over the remains of my and Sally's home heading towards the nursery where I knew she would be with our young son, Perseus.

I stop in my tracks when I see the form of Sally lying in the hall. I kneel down beside her, tears running down my cheeks as I try to ignore the bloody and how mangled her body was.

"I am so sorry my darling. I will always love you." I kiss her head and close her eyes gently with my thumbs as tears continue to run down my cheeks. Stepping over her I head into the nursery where my son would durley be and what I see stops me dead in my tracks. Lying on the floor burnt crisp is a monster that is now unidentifiable and in the crib is my son radiating with power like no other demigod before.

His small face is scrunched up in pain as he sobs his little heart out.

"Sh Perceus. Daddy is here now." I pick him up from his crib and rock him back in fourth in my arms soothing him. I can feel power radiating from him, confirming my worst fears. He is the demigod the prophecies talk about, he is the demigod that is more god than human. The demigod with power that would some day be equivalent to a gods'.

I quickly grab a bag from one of the shelves and fill it with whatever I can find that I know he will need, for we will never be coming back here. He can not stay here without risking things worse than death. Confirming my fears the sounds of footsteps hurrying into the aparemet fills my fears for my young son. Holding him tightly to my chest I will is to the throne room of Olympus leaving the grisley scene behind us.

I can feel the eyes of the other Olympians on me as I appear with the small child in my arms.

"Call an emergency meeting." I order my brother Zeus ignoring the look of hatred and anger he is sending my way. He does as I ask and I try to sooth my restless son his sea green eyes looking up at me tears at their brims and his little lip trembling.

I notice all the other Olympians appear in the throne room, including my other brother Hades ruler of the Underworld.

"What is the meaning of this?! You broke our deal?" Zeus snAPS his voice booming like thunder.

"Both of you have already broke it so don't snap at me brother. " I hiss back meeting each of their gazes. "Yes I know about Thaila, Nick and Bianca."

"Yes and their fates our clear they will aall suffer greatly and die young but what of this child?" Athena asks walking over to me and my son. She carefully moves the blanket with her finger exposing Perseus's sleepy green eyes. His eyes suddenly flash a firey red color, then an electric blue before returning to their normal sea green.

"He's the child. The demigod that is more god than man. I would have thought it be a son of Zeus. Does he have all of our abilities?" she asks her gray eyes meeting mine.

"He has only shown shown powers of the sea and heat, but I do believe he can do more. If the stories are true then will have all of our abilities. He needs us to teach him, he isn't safe on earth. All ready he has been attacked. His mother is dead. We can leave him to be raised by mortals. Not to mention Kronis and Gaia are going to want him when they find out if they don't already know. He needs us." I plea with my fellow Olympians and family.

"He is defiantly more powerful than any demigod I have seen and if the prophecy is right he is going to need our protection. I can sense that he is at least 3\4 god. We can't send a boy of that power even to the camp without some proper training overy his abilities. Father... " Athena looks up at Zeus her eyes begging for him to understand.

"If he's so powerful then why not just destroy him?" Ares asks glaring at my son.

"You will not touch a hair on my son's head." I snap at him my trident appearing as I glare at Ares daring him to argue with me as I hold my son protectively close to my chest.

"Having a hand in his raising could benefit us. He will be the only demigod ever raised on Olympus. If we send him out and he turns against us we might not be able to stop him and killing him is impossible. At most we would put him to sleep for a century. His body heals it will not die." Athena reasons.

"Plus we could use some youth around here. It might be good for us all to have a hand in his raising. It might even make it easier for some of us to cope with not being able to raise our own children." Hestia offers smiling at the small bundle in my arms.

"Plus he's adorable!" Aphrodite squeals coming over to me and gently taking Perseus' tiny with her finger.

"All in favor of raising the 3\4 god here on Olympus?" Zeus asks, and to my surprise all hands rise in the air. "We'll have to work out a schedule for the child so we can still do our godly duties and take care of him."

"He can spend a week in Atantis, 2 weeks here in Olympus and a weekend in the Underworld before it begins again. That way we can all have a handl in his raising." Athena offers.

"Sounds fine to me. Poseidon? " Zeus looks at me questioning considering the child in question is my son.

"Sounds fine but to start off he'll have to stay here so I can sort somethings out at home. " I reply even though it breaks my heart at the idea of leaving my young son.

"What is the entire story of the kid?" Apollo asks rising from his throne to come see the new member of our family.

"Prophecies have spoken of a demigod that will be 3\4 god. Death cannot touch him touch but he can be harmed, is severely he will fall into a sleep that will heal him for days or even years. He will have the abilities of all the top gods and goddesses. His abilities getting stronger as he ages, until at 18 he will stop and become immortal, truly reaching god level. He will either bring the gods together or tear them apart. He will end us or strengthen us. A child of one of The Big Three with the abilities of us all could be our end or new beginning." Athena recites almost exactly.

"Dang he's going to be one tough lititle dude." Apollo grins as he let's Percy suck on his thumb.

"Which is exactly why we must keep him safe. Him leaving into the mortal world would immediately put him at risk. He's like a beacon to our enemies and if he falls into the wrong persons grasps...they had already been looking for him and he's just a babe. He lost his mother tonight because of it." my heart wrenches at the thought of harm coming to my son.

"Which is why the boy, Perceus, will not leave our realms. We will raise and train him. He is now our family and we will treat him as such." Zeus gives Ares and Dioneysis pointed looks. Before turning his gaze to my son. "Welcome to the family little one."


	2. Why?

Apollo's POV

Two year old Percy is now at the why stage. He is constantly asking why.

"Pollo why do the sun cum up?"

"Pollo why is flower urple?"

"Pollo why is Hera mad at Zu?"

The questions where always why and he would not stop asking until he got an answer he was satisfied with.

He currently sets on my lap watching the demigod at camp half blood with me, his green eyes quickly going from excitement to sorrow.

"Why I not play with them?" Percy asks looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"You're to little." I reply hoping he would be satisfied with my answer.

"Can I play with ittle kids ike me?" he asks hope in his toddler voice.

"There are no little kids to play with." I reply wrapping him up in my arms.

"Yes der is I see um ow der." he cheers happily like he found the solution to all his problems as he points outside the window of the palace where down below lesser gods, nymphs and children are at and with kids Percy's age chasing each other in the garden.

"You can't play with them Percy." I reply sadly watching as his face falls and tears slide down his cheeks.

"Why?" his little voice asks weakly.

"You're special Percy. How about we go find Auntie Hera?" I ask hoping it would distract him.

I thank Zeus that it works as he hops off my lap taking off in the direction he knew Hera was in. For now his curiosity was satisfied.

Poseidon's POV

I lay my sleeping son down in his new big boy bed in his bedroom in Atlantis kissing his head gently before heading out in search of my wife. Triton gives we a quick nod as he takes his usual position outside Percy's room. I never left Percy alone in Atlantis. He always has me or Triton by his side. My fear of my jealous and furious wife always consuming me. I always fear that her or one of her followers will try to harm my Perseus.

I find her in the throne room taping her finger looking at me impatiently.

"Is the pest in bed?" She asks her voice full of bitterness.

"Percy is asleep." I reply my own voice rising in fury. How can she take what I did out on him? He is just a child! "could you try to be a little more decent to him?"

"Decent? Why? He's a constant reminder of your betrayal! He should have been killed along with his mother. Would have saved us all some time and pain!" she's snaps tears in her eyes as she stomps out of the room slamming the door behind her.

A quiet whimper draws my attention to a corner where a small figure is visible rubbing his green eyes as tears spill out and his lip trembles.

"Percy, come here son." I get down onto my knees opening my arms to him. He comes running over as fast as his little legs will allow. He falls into my arms sobbing.

"What are you doing up?" I ask him as I get up holding him close to my chest.

"Not sleepy..." he cries hurrying his face into my chest as I rock him back and fourth trying to soothe him.

"Perceus, where you listening in?" I ask him stroking his dark hair lovingly as I do.

"She hates me!" he suddenly cries his shoulders trembling with sobs.

"No Percy she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand." I try to assure him, my heart breaking at his sniffles and my anger towards my wife growing knowing she did this to him.

"Daddy, an you read to me?" he asks as I carry him back off to his room.

"Absolutely."

Hera's POV

Percy stands over by the palace window his little hands on the edges as he stands on his tippy toes on the stool he had pulled over. He watches the other kids that are all out in the parks playing eagerly. I smile watching him as he does my heart breaking a little knowing he will never be able to join them.

"Hera? Why do those ladies follow the kids around?" He asks though his eyes never leave the window.

"Those ladies are their mothers. Let's go look for Hermes. Hesntaking you to go see Uncle Hades, remember?" I ask hoping to get his mind off the way idea of moms.

"Why don't I have a moder?" he asks looking at me now with hurt in his eyes. Its like he thought we were keeping him from the greatest thing in the world.

"You're mom is no longer with us. She now lives in a part of the Underworld you can't go. Now come along Percy, we have to get you ready to go see Uncle Hades." I hold out my hand to him and help him down from the stool. He continues to grip my hand in his tiny fingers as b we walk down the halls in search of Hermes. Its not until we are down packing his stuff does he turn and look at me.

"I'm nuver go to see her, am I?" he asks looking up at me tears once again in his eyes.

"You will never see her but she'll always be with you." I promise as a stray tear runs down my cheek, I kiss him on the cheek and hold him close knowing that he will never have what normal kids do.


	3. ZAP!

Percy is now 5

Triton's POV

Where could that kid be?

I swim down the hall I had seen him last, knowing he was hiding from me and dad not wanting to go back to Olympus yet.

"Percy! Percy! You had better come out right now or I'll make sure Hades gives Bubbles to Cerbes for a chew toy!" I taunt my little brother with his favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed sea turtle, in my hands.

"No! Bubble mine not Cerby's! " he squeals running out from one of the many closets that always seem to have a random collection of his toys if they were unlocked.

Laughing I grab him around the waist picking him up as he kicks and screams in protest.

"You tricked me!" he squeals again hitting my arm with a force that makes me drop him in shock. Giggling he grabs Bubbes from the floor and takes off running again. I exam in my arm where he had smacked me and to my surprise I don't find a little red hand print. The little dork had electricuted me without even touching me.

Irritated I head doan the halls quickly in search of my father. He can handle the little tazmanean tear. Ever sense Percy had found out he had some control over the water, electricity and fire a couple of weeks ago he has been endlessly playing with it and at times it got out of control. He has burned Hermes, electricuted Ares and now me and made Dyonisis's drink Diet Coke explode all over him. My dad can handle this one. I do not want to even imagine what Percy could do if angry or his abilites grow even a little stronger. He doesn't do it on purpose and I don't think he even realizes he hurts people, but just wait until he gets dad, Hades or Zeus. There defiantly be change in his use of abilities then.

"Did you find him? I have to get to Olympus in the next ten minutes." Dad greets me as he finishes packing a bag for Percy's stay in Olympus and mentally prepares himself for the Winter Soliste.

"Oh I found him. He zapped me and took off again." I reply rubbing my arm where I can still feel electricity running up down my arm.

"You let a 5 year old zap you and then get away?" he asks me grinning.

"He's out of control! Dad you're gonna have to go get him. He's got zap and fire fingers, I'm not worried about the water but he's taking things to far." I reply shaking my head.

My dad rolls his eyes and heads off in search of a Percy.

Poseidon's POV

He's a toddler with a little electricity in his finger tips not some wild hellhound!

"Percy! We have to go!" I yell walking down the halls in search of my young son looking under and in anything he could be hiding in.

A small bare foot that is sticking out from under a pile of dirty sheets catches my attention. I can hear giggles as I draw near. I grab the foot in my hand tickling him making him erupt into giggles.

"Daddy! No!" he laughs as I pull him out from the sheets and carry him back towards the thrown room.

"We need to get to Olympus Percy I have a meeting. Plus don't you want to see Apollo, Aphrodite and the others?" I ask holding him on my hip.

"No! I want to stay here and play with the fishies!" he protests kicking my thigh. Another thing Percy has discovered is that he can talk to the sea creatures and that they will do pretty much anything he says. To say he enjoys it would be an understatement. A sudden jolt goes through me making me eyes go wide realizing he had just zapped me!

"PERSEUS!" I yell at him giving him a narrowed eye glare, the same look I have alwaysngiven him when he's in trouble.

" Ah oh." he replies his eyes going wide.

Without another second of hesitation I spin him around so that he is in my arm and I hold him still as I give him 10 quick sharp swats on the bottom making him cry out.

"You do not zap people! Percy that is very naughty!" I inform him before placing him back on my hip and continue to carry him down the hall well taking Bubbles a way from his little grasps.

"Bubble?" he asks looking at his sea turtle with tear filled eyes.

"I will make sure Aunt Hera gives you him back after dinner but not until then. You do not use your abilities like that." I inform him kissing him lightly on the head.

"Sowey daddy. I not do it any more." he promises wiping tears from his eyes.

Triton grins at me as I grab it Percy's bag and teleport to Olympus.

"Go to you're room Perseus. Don't come out till I come in to say good bye. Go ahead and play." I tell him giving him his bag as he heads to his room.

Bubbles?" he asks smiling at me hopfuly.

"Perseus..." I give him a glare and he looks down shamefully.

"Sowey." he apologizes before taking off running to his room clearly deciding to get out of my reach in case I decided to spank him again.

I tuck away his stuffed sea turtle letting it disappear till needed later.

"How's Percy?" Athena greets me as we head towards the throne room.

"We need to start thinking about training him soon at least when it comes to his abilities." i reply self consciously rubbing the area he had zapped me. Who knew a 5 year old could have some much power?

Zeus's POV

Part of Percy's existence was we never talk about him in front of anybody outside of the select few that know. That has always meant that his name was to never be brought up in the annuel Solstice meetings.

I could tell by the look in my brother's eyes that something had happened involving Percy. It took everything in me not to ask what had happened. I would never be one to admit it out loud but I have come to care very much for the young boy.

But we have something more pressing than Percy to talk about for the first time in what seems like years.

"I have heard whispers of Kronos rising in the Underwworld." Hades informs us right away.

"I HAVE heard rumors of Gaia's return. What the Hades is going on? Why are they both threatening to return now?" Demeter asks making it cLear we should pay attention to her as well.

"Why would they want to return? Something must be awakening them." Artemis spoke up worried.

"Or somebody's presence?" Athena offers up all of us knowing exactly who she was hinting at, Percy.

We all went quiet for a second.

"We'all have to do an official investigation and make sure they are truly stirring I am not going to get upset over something that might not even be true." I reply.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Demeter snaps at me her eyes narrowing.

"No I just want to be sure before we all get worked up." I reply quickly losing patience with my sister.

We continue on with the !meeting with the normal bickering and conversation before the Solstice ends and the demigods from the camp leave.

"If Kronos and Gaia are stirring because of Percy's presence we will have to be more cautious with his safety, if they are ever to lay a hand on him it could end badly for us as well as Percy." I speak up getting nods of agreement and understanding.

"We will also have to start training him soon when it comes to his abilities. His abilities are growing and he seems to think its OK to use them on people." Poseidon adds.

"Did he zap youn sea breath?" Athena laughs.

"His abilities are growing and we need to teach him now before his powers are to much for him to even handle and he thinks its OK to use them on us. He is bewong punished right now. One of you will have to give him back this after dinner." Poseidon hands Aphrodite Percy's beloved sstuffed turtle. "He is only showing abilities in water, electricity and fire but its only a matter of time. We will have to be on the look out for any more signs of new abilities. "

"That won't be hard he clearly likesnto show them off." Hermes laughs.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that, no matter what Percy has always managed to make us all smile. He really is bringing us together.


	4. Runaway and Guilt

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT. SORRY THIS ISNT BOLD I AM TYPING ON MY TABLET AND DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT BOLD. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY PLEASW LET ME KNOW. I'LL TRY TO FIT IT IN!

HERES THE DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JaCKSON.

Artimis's POV

"I can't find Percy." Apollo greets me panic in his eyes. We had been playing with Percy out in the gardens just a week after the Summer Solstice. He needed a place to run free so me and Apollo decided taking him out to the palace gardens was safe enough. Apparently we were wrong.

"Did you look everywhere?! He's small he could be hiding in millions of different places." I remind Apollo as we hurry around the garden looking for anywhere the toddler could have ran off to.

We search for about five minutes, which felt like an eternity, before we found a small stuffed animal laying on the ground abandoned by the fence.

"You don't think he climbed over, do you?" Apollo looks at me a new panic in his eyes.

I point to the branch on the tree that was broken from somebody putting their weight on it.

"Zeus is going to kill us." I grumble as we hurry over the fence and head into the village just outside of the palace.

"Forget Zeus. I'm more worried about Poseidon! He'll drown us! You know how he is when it comes to Percy!" Apollo hisses back as we look around the village searching for any signs of the small boy.

Some of the people gave us curious looks clearly wondering why two of the Olympians were down here. We ignore them and head onwards trying to not look to suspicious.

You don't think he could some how end up in New York do you?" Apollo asks clearly trying to laugh.

"If he can we're dead that little boy is like a beacon to all things bad and the moment he steps out of these gates..." Apollo and I split up both of us panicking and not just in fear of getting in trouble but all in fear of losing Percy.

I run through the streets no longer caring who's attention I draw. I NEED to find Percy.

A small shoe laying in the middle of the street catches my attention, its the same blue sneeker I had put on him just hours earlier. Thank gods he hates having them on. I snatch it up and hurry further down the road, my heart racing.

As I near the gates my heart stops for there on the other side is yet another shoe.

Apollo stands there looking at me shocked.

"He got outside." he whispers a whole new fear filling both of us.

We run through the gates and onto the roof of the empire state building where chaos is already. Across the roof a group of 3 over looking things. In one of their grasps in a crying Percy.

"He smells funny." I hear one of them comment sniffing anger heightens and I draw my bow.

Apollo is beside me sword in hand ready to fight.

"You focus on getting Percy to safety I'll take care of the morons." I order my brother both of us ready. With a nod of my head we both take off. I send arrows flying skillfully getting all of their attention on me.

Apollo's POV

As Artimis distracts the ogers I head towards Percy aching for him to be safley in my arms. I watch in horror as the oger holding Percy drops him sending him plummeting to the cement of the roofwith a loud wail.

"Percy?!" I run over to him ignoring any attacks and snatch him up in my arms stabbing the closest oger on the belly with small danger not caring if I lost it I race back to the doors of Olympus Percy's tiny body in my arms, not bothering to stop and help Artimis. My one and only priority is Percy.

Once safely on the other side I teleport us back to the palace gardens where I lay him down on the grass.

Tears fill my eyes at the sight before me. His dark hair is soakend in blood and the blood runs down the side of his face making me feel sick. His tiny arms and legs are bruised and cut up from where he had landed on the cement when the oger had dropped him. His eyes are shut tright and I try to convince myself he is only sleeping but I know better he is unconscious.

I use my abilities to heal him only to find it doesn't work making my heart shatter and tears of fear run down my cheeks.

"It wont work. His body needs to heal itself. " Athena greets from the entrance of the garden, followed by Zeus, Hera, Hestia , Aphrodite and Hermes.

"What did you do?!" Aphrodite runs over gently stroking Percy's hair lovingly. I watch quietly tears sliding down my cheeks. With a wave of my hand my medical supplies appears and I gently begin to clean and stich him up. I try not to sob as I work but the innocence in his face crushes my heart, making me feel a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, guilt.

"He's going to heal fine right?" I ask looking up at Athena and Zeus for answers.

"Yes he will be fine with rest but it could have been a lot worse." Hestia replies smiling warmly at me.

"He could have been taken captive and tortured! What were you thinking?! If anything happened to him..." Hera is cut off mid rant as the smell of the sea surrounds us and Poseidon appears.

"Who is at fault?!" There was something so dangerous and terrifying in his voice that even Zeus seemed to take a step back.

"We were in the garden he ran off..." I reply weakly even though a part of me felt that no matter what punishment Poseidon gives me it would be nothing compared to the ache in my chest.

"We should bring him inside where is warm and he can lay comfortably in his own bed." Aphrodite speaks up gently lifting Percy's limp body from the grass, careful to cradle him close to her chest and aware of the injury and on his head.

I follow Aphrodite inside keeping my head down.

"I forgive you Apollo just don't let it happen again. I can see the guilt and pain in your eyes, no punishment of mine or Zeus will compare to the one you are putting yourself through." Poseidon smiles at me even though it didn't quite meet his eyes, for in his eyes was only concern for his son.

"Is Percy OK?" Artimis asks suddenly appearing beside me.

"He'll live but he needs to heal on his own. I'm going to go set by him, at least until he wakes up." I reply numbly heading to Percy's room.

Aphrodite's Pov

I carefully change Percy into a loose fitting pair of PJs and tuck him into bed with his sea turtle Bubbles right beside him. His forehead was warm at my touch as I stroke his hair lovingly making me worry.

"Its normal. Its from the heightened speed of healing. He'all be up probably by the day after tomorrow running around." Hera smiles at me.

"We have never been so close to losing him before." I whisper tears in my eyes.

"He's safe now and I can guarantee with how the new sense of protetiveness in us all this won't happen again."


	5. Bath

Hades's POV

"Do I get to go home with you Uncle Hades?" Percy asks me setting up in bed and smiling at me still feeling drowsy from his little accident earier in the week.

"That depends how do you feel?" I ask ctossing my arms and smiling at the little boy.

"Okay! I can go! Pwese!" he begs his little green eyes starring at me.

"I suppose...but first Apollo has to make sure you're well enough." I reply smiling as he claps his hands excitedly.

Apollo comes in at that no!sent and offers me a nod before turning to Percy.

"Alright Percy hold still so I can look at your head." he orders the small boy gently taking Percy's chin in his hand and begins carefully examining the wound on the side of Percy's head.

"Better?" Percy asks innocently looking at Apollo hope in his eyes.

"Not quite but almost. Now can you get up and walk for me Percy?" Apollo asks. Percy noD's his head and slides off the bed. He almost instantly falls right down on his bottom. Wide eyed Percy tries again, this time taking Apollo's outstretched hand and using it to balance him. "How do you feel?" Apollo asks watching carefully as Percy stumbles about.

"Dizzy. Can I set down now?" Percy asks falling down on his butt happily before Apollo van even reply.

"You're probably still healing. If you do go with Hades, you spend to tomorrow and tonight resting? " Apollo asks wrapping a blanket around Percy's slightly shivering form.

"I promise I will." Percy smiles at him as his eyes droop shut and sleep takes him yet again.

"so how is he really?" I ask as Apollo gets to his feet.

"Drained from healing so quickly, its hard for his little body to keep up with smuch great power. He can go with you to the underworld just make sure he rests until at least Sunday." He replies. "You can take him now if you want I'm sure he will be excited to wame up in the Underworld."

I give Apollo a nod of thanks before scooping Percy up in my arms, careful not to wake him and keep him securely wrapped up in a blanket. I grab Bubbles making sure to not leave the turtle behind rembering all to will how he gets if he doesn't have Bubbles before I teleport us back to the underworld.

I lay him down in his bedroom and close the door securely behind me a small smile on my face. Its nice to have my nephew back.

"Is he here?!' Persephone asks her eyes big and love in her eyes.

"Yes but let him sleep first he still needs rest." I reply kissing my wife's cheek before heading off to finish some things up before Percy wakes up.

2 Days later

"Cerbey! No! Stop!" Percy's giggles loudly as Cerbeus playfully licks him covering the poor boy in dog slober. "Ewwy" Percy laughs trying to wipe the sticky wet gunk off his shirt.

"Oh Perseus I just cleaned those!" Persephone complains dashing over to the boy and ordering him to take his once clean shirt and pants off. "Now go take a bath and please don't make a mess like you did last time!"

Laughing Percy takes off to the bathroom and I follow close behind to be sure he doesn't get himself into anymore trouble.

By the time I reach the bathroom he is already naked and fighting to turn on the water, frustration clear on his face. I try to stop him bit it was to late his frustration and lack of training quickly took control of the water. The water comes gushing out from the fausite and shower head sending water flying up into the air soaking the entire bathroom and me, but the little son of Poseidon stays dry and laughing in the middle of it all.

Frustrated and a little upset I grab the boy catching him by surprise and put him in the bathtub turning on the water normally and soaking him head to toe.

"There now we're even." I smile messing with his now soaked hair.

"Uncry Hades!" he giggles happily clapping his hands with amusement.

Allowing myself to crack a smile I begin the chore of trying to give a squirming and hyper son of Poseidon a bath. Every time I go to put the shampoo in his hair he squirts me with water in the face only making him giggle more. Smiling I tickle his feet and well he is squirming in the water laughing like a hyena I put the shampoo in his hair and wash it the best I can. Once finished I stop tickling him and let him set up.

"You got me!" he laughs smiling brightly at me.

"And you got me." I remind him llaughing and showing him my drenched clothes.

"What happened in here?!" Persephone asks hands on her hips looking in between me and Percy.

Exchanging a look both me and Percy fall into a fit of laugher.

Percy has even brought a missing light into my life.


	6. Siren Seaweed

Percy is now 8.

Percy's POV

"You've gotten much better. A little more work and you'll have it down perfectly." Zeus assures me afree we practiced with air and electricity in the garden.

"Thank you, Uncle Zeus can I ask you a question?" I ask hesitantly afraid to hear his answer. Its been a question that has been on my mind sense I first heard about Camp Half Blood but with all the research and reading I have done I found that when demigods are 12 they are usually going to the camp. Its only four years away but there has been no talk of me going, which makes me curious.

"What's on your mind?" Uncle Zeus asks meeting my eyes.

"There is this camp that me aand Athena have read about, or really mostly me. Called Camp Half Blood it said that most demigod kids go by the time they are 12. It looks really great and there are a lot of kids like me. They practice fighting and combat skills! Theit are tons of them, some are Athena's kids, other Apollo's and Hephrateus's kids...I could hang out with them and...will I ever get to go?" I ask sighing looking at the ground, my shoulders slumping.

"No, you will not be attending the camp Percy. End of discussion." Uncle Zeus replies making it very clear he didn't want to hear another word about it.

"But I'm a demigod and its a camp for demigods! Why can't I go?! I'll wait till I'm twelve just let me go please! I want friends!" I complain stubbornly.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING TO THAT CAMP AND THATS FINALE PERSEUS! I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!" Uncle Zeus yells at me making my heart sink and my stomach turn. I can feel tears filling my eyes. I take off running back into the gardens just wanting to be away.

Why can't I go? Other kids do! I want to have friends and be able to play with them! I'm sick of training and learning! When I do get to play its always by myself unless you count a three headed dog!

I keep running further into the gardens until I reach the very edge. I finally just let my legs give out from beneath me and let the tears slide down my cheeks.

It wasn't fair...

I lay there like that in the grass with tears running down my cheeks and my legs stretched out. I will the plants around me to grow boredly as I lay there and shoot water at any bug that happened to fly by.

After laying there for what feels like ages I get back to my feet and begin to walk along the edges of the garden bored but not wanting to go back to the palace just yet. It wasn't that far before a plant catches my eye. It looked like something that belongs beneath the sea not in a garden in Olympus but even if it was in the sea it would defiantly not be something you would see around my dad's ppalace. It was an ugly brownish green color but the smell was extremely sweet, the kind of sweet that makes you feel sick.

As I near it I can't help but gag. What is this stuff? I stop walking when I was only about 5 feet away, unable to keep going. Everything was starting to spin and bile keep up from my stomach making me get sick all over the grass. I feel my legs give out and soon darkness is all I see.

Hera's POV

"He's sensitive Zeus. You could have been a little more decent about it!" I risk my husband after he explains why Percy isn't with him. "I'll go look for him." I sigh heading out of the throne room and to the gardens Percy is still at.

"Percy! Percy? Where are you at?" I call for him walking further and further into the gardens until a retched smell and a small form lying in the grass grabs my attention. I run over to the area to find Percy I unconscious in the grass with vomit near by.

"Percy? Honey wake up." I gently shame him only to find that he is shaking under my touch and his skin is hot with fever.

I look around for the source that did this to him ready to kill it but I don't find anybody near by only a strange plant that I know has never been in my garden before, I wouldn't let it becuase its just so ugly and bland!

Picking it up I recognize it immediately as a rare type of seaweed. How in Hades did it get up here in Olympus? Confused and kind of curious I step towards Percy with it seeing as its the only thing different from the various times he's been up here before. I had only taken another step with it in my hand when Percy starts to wheeze. It was the damn weed! I make it disappear to anywhere but here before kneeling down beside my Percy.

As soon as the seaweed was gone Percy's body visabley relaxes.

"You're OK now baby. It's gone," I stroke his hair gently fear overcoming me at how warm and sweaty he was already. He couldn't have been gone for that long 2 hours at the most and its already had this kind of effect on him?

He slowly opens his eyes blinking up at me.

"Aunt Hera?" he asks weakly his voice trembling.

"I'm right here. Can you get up baby? We should get you back so Apollo can look at you." I reply stroking his cheek gently.

"Mm Kay." He struggles to set up and when he goes to stand I wrap an arm around him helping so he didn't have to do most of the work himself. Wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close I will us to his room. Once there he collapses immediately onto his bed. I help him get situated and tuck him in. I kiss his forehead before heading off in search of Apollo.

"Did you find him?" Zeus asks as I enter the throne room.

"Yes but could you please summon Apollo and Athena as well. He's sick. I think he's allergic to a seaweed I found in the garden." I don't stick around for Zeus to reply. I just teleport myself back to Percy's room and take a seat by his bed.

I gently take his hand and begin to massage his knuckles as I wait for the others to appear.

"What happened?" Apollo asks suddenly appearing inside the room along with Athena, Zeus and Poseidon.

"I found him unconciouss in the garden. he had gotten sick. The only thing I could find that was out of the ordinary was this brown and green seaweed. When I had bright it closer to Percy he only got worse. It was like it even bring near him made him sick." I explain.

"He must be allergic to it. Whatever it was it still seems to be effecting him. His body is recovering from it but he's still weak. I'm going to have him rest for the rest of the week just as a precaution by then he should be fine.' Apollo replies.

"Was it sweet smelling?" Poseidon asks his eyes on me even though I could see worry for his son in his eyes.

"Yes almost to sweet. It was revouilting. " I reply.

"Its Siren Weed. There are large batches of it about 100 miles south of Atlantis. There was some growing in Atlantis years ago but I had gotten rid of it when my wife was with Triton, the smell made her nauseas. Its usually harmless. Its noted for its smell. From a distance it smells grest aand sweet bit as you get close you rrealize its too sweet and quite ugly, like a Siren." Poseidon explains.

"From a distance beautiful but up close a monster." Athena agrees.

"Whatever it is we will have to keep it away from Percy especially if it has this effect on him." Zeus replies.

"I ddon't think it'll be this bad of a reaction when he gets older. His body is still young and vulnerable but as his powers really come in I think his body will be able to handle it better. It might still make him weak and nauseas but I don't think anything like this. If he was to eat it that would be entirely different. Either way though I agree we should keep it away from him." Athena adds.

"Funny how normally we don't care all that much about demigods but when one special one enters our lives he turns us into a real caring family." I laugh as I continue to rub Percy's knuckles

"He's defintly a special case."


	7. The Truth and Letting Go

Percy is now 12.

Percy's POV

I have asked anybody that would listen why I can't attend Camp Half Blood and am always ignored or told that I don't need to go. I'm getting my training here. But they don't understand. I am twelve years old now and I have never left home. Yes I have been the underworld, lived on Olympus and have my own room in Atlantis but all those places are home. They won't even let me leave the palaces!

The worse part though is I have no friends. I have never interacted with kids my own age, I've never hung out with anybody. I haven't even had a crush!

I set in the library of Olympus with a book propped up on my knees. I flip through the pages reading about Camp Half Blood. Kids of gods and goddess all in the same place training together and some even becoming friends. Satyers and nymphs living nearby. Chiron the camp counselor. Kids going on dangerous quest. It seemed to good to be true and for me it was.

I flip through more pages and stop when a new camp is mentioned. A camp for the kids of the gods when they are Romans. This one even blows my mind more. They set at the same tables together, go to the same barricks. They have war games and fight together. They have New Rome just a little ways away, where demigods live and have families. The way they treat their sayters makes my heart sink but this camp seems just as great. Yet it was just another place I can not go.

Frustrated I throw the book across the room watching it slide and hit the shelves, tears stinging my eyes. I get up slamming the door of the library and head towards my room, knowing I am not suppose to be wondering around because its the winter Solstice.

I stop walking and smile to myself. What if I listened in? Just this once.

I head over to the throne room, sliding my invisibility cap on I sneak through an open side door and what I see makes my heart pound. There to the side is a group of kids setting and listening in on the Solstice. Kids from Camp Half Blood.

I look over the group blinking tears from my eyes. Chiron stands by them Hus eyes on the meeting, a blonde girl with very eyes that appears about my age is watching carefully, hanging onto each word said I quickly recognize her as a daughter of Athena. Beside her is a boy that appears about 19 with a surfer hair cut style, a scar on his face and has the resemblence to Hermes. A girl with brown hair and an angry face is beside him her attention always on Ares, admiration in her eyes.

I don't bother to look at the other kids, tears of betrayal now running freely down my cheeks. I look towards my family and meet eyes briefly with my father, I can see surprise on his face but I no longer care, my heart is heavy with so much hurt.

I turn and head right back out the door I had come in careful to not draw anymore attention to myself. I race down the halls needing to be somewhere, anywhere but here. I stop running tears running down my cheeks when I realize there is nowhere else. Only more palaces.

I let my legs give out from beneath me and allow sobs to shake my body. Why me? Why was I picked of all demigods to be raised here? I wasn't stupid I knew about the rule, the gods having no contact with their demigod children but here I am. It doesn't make sense.

"Percy? I'm sorry, honey you had to see them. You shouldn't have found out that way." Hestia's warm voice fills me as she places a gentle hand on my back.

"Why? Why can't I go to the camp? Why was I raised by you guys when no other demigod can be?" I ask looking up at her my shoulders shaking with more sobs.

"Percy, you're special. You're not like other demigods. You going to camp puts your life in danger. I am sorry we weren't up front with you right away, its just hard." she smiles at me tears in her eyes.

"How am I different? I know a kid of the Big Three is rare but Thaia got to go to camp and wasn't raised here. I know she didn't make it but she got to go...she was able to go outside of a palace." I whisper the end biting back more tears.

Hestia pulls me into her arms and I can't help but break down more. I don't hate the gods for keeping me here and raising me, they're my family I could never hate them but they're lies still hurt.

"Percy, you know how demigods are half god half human?" she asks letting me go but still keeping an arm around me as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, hence the name Half Blood." I reply smiling a little.

"You're more than half god, you 3\4. Making you more powerful than any other demigod that has ever lived." she explains rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"How?" I ask looking at her startled.

"Its the way the Fates planned you to be. Your abilities over the dead, fire, plants, air, electricity, light, and animals, they're all abilities that if you were a normal demigod you wouldn't have. You would only have water and earth." she explains.

"I couldn't imagine not having them." I laugh lightly.

"They're a part of who you are." she agrees smiling. "When you're out in the mortal world you stick out like a beacon to monstors and our enemies, making you vulnerable and if any of our enemies were ever to get their hands on you...they would torture you." she holds me tightly tears in her eyes.

"That's why you guys don't want me to leave." I reply looking at the floor. "Why wouldn't they kill me?"

"They can't. You can't die. You'll just go into a coma like state. You remember how it is don't you? Like when you were so sick after the Siren Seaweed. How you were so weak and sleepy?"

"So wait...I'm eventually going to be some old dude that never dies?" I ask her a little freaked out.

"No you'll stop aging when you're 18." she laughs.

"That's a relief." I laugh with her.

"Do you understand now?" she asks after we had sobered up.

"I guess...but doesn't the camp have the tree that keeps monsters out? And Dionysus is there all the time he could keep an eye out for me!" I offer silently begging she won't turn me down like everybody else.

"Why do you want to go to camp so bad Perseus?" she asks surprising me. Of all the times I have asked not once has anybody asked me why I wanted to go.

"Well I've never had friends or hung out with kids my own age...I just want to have that. I just feel so lonley sometimes..." I confess looking at the floor embarassed.

"After Solstice I'll talk to them. I'll see if you can go this summer." she smiles at me making my heart race in excitement.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret it! Thank you! I love you so much Hestia!" I jump up happily hugging her tightly before taking off to my room anxious for the Winter Solstice to end.

Poseidon's POV

"We have to give him some freedom. He all but told me he felt like a prisoner. It will be only for the summers, Dionysus can keep an eye on him. Thaila will keep out most monsters and if we let Chiron know who he is it'll help as well." Hestia explains again trying to convince us all to let Percy attend camp.

"She's right it would be good for him. The only friend he has ever had is Cerbeus and a three headed dog. I think he should go. Let him enjoy it. He'll be 18 in a couple of years He won't be able to go once he stops aging the kids would be able to sense his power, let him go and enjoy himself. " Hades speaks up.

"I agree he should go but we will have to establish some rules first." Athena agrees.

"It'll be great for him and who knows maybe he'all fall in love! I can't wait till the day he comes to me for love advice!" Aphrodite laughs.

"I can keep an eye on the brat, he'll give me something to actually care about there." Dionysus grumbles.

"The kid should definitely go, let my kids teach him a lesson or two. " Ares speaks up.

"I suppose its OK with me, but Poseidon gets finale word, Percy is his son." Zeus says turning to me.

"You expect me to trust my sons safety in the hands of some drunk basturd in leapord print shirt and some tree?! No! I won't allow it!" I shake my head furious.

"Poseidon, it would mean so much to him." Hestia says her face falling.

"No and that's finale!"

"Dad please! I have to go! I want to be at least a little normal!" Percy suddenly appears from the shadows tears in his eyes.

"Percy its just a camp..." he cuts me off anger and hurt in his eyes.

"NO ITS NOT! It will be the first time I get to actually do something without you always watching! It will be my first time actually out in the world! I can actually make friends! " he argues tears running down his cheeks.

I go quiet not sure what to say. Never has some thing ment so much to him.

"Okay... you can go next summer but rules are to be established and if you break them even once its straight home." I order a small smile playing across. my lips as he jumps up and down in excitement.

Percy may be excited but I am not, for when summer comes I will be letting go of my son.


	8. Camp

Percy's POV

Tonight is the night. I am leaving for Camp Half Blood.

"Don't forget no leaving the grounds, and do NOT tell anybody who you really are." Hera reminds me giving me a hug as I prepare to leave with Hermes.

"What if somebody figures it out?" I ask curious.

"Straight home." Hera replies sternely.

"In order to avoid that try to not hang out around my kids, try being friends with Ares kids or Aphrodite's." Athena advises me before giving me a quick hug.

"Did you just call my kids stupid?" Ares asks furious.

"No they're just hot headed." Athena replies giving him a smile which only made him more mad.

"You be careful and enjoy yourself." Hestia smiles hugging me tightly ignoring Athena and Ares' bickering.

"Avoid Siren Seaweed at all cost." Apollo reminds me before giving me a hug as well.

"Why would there be Siren Seaweed at camp?" I ask confused.

"I have no idea...just stay away from the stuff." he shrugs giving me a grin.

"I want to hear all about it when you get back!" Aphrodite squeals hugging me tightly.

"Remember to enjoy it Percy it won't last forever even though you will." Hades reminds me giving me his smirk.

"Don't use your abilities unless they're water or earth. People will know otherwise." Zeus reminds me.

"What of I accidentally lose control. My powers are still coming in after all."

"Don't lose control or its straight home." he replies.

I grumble indermmy breath but don't say anything knowing better.

"Chiron knows who you are and Dionysus will be there as well. We also let a sayter named Grover know figuaring you could use a trusted friend that knows. He will also be watching you. Hermes will come get you on September 1st at midnight unless you want to come home early and if that is the case just tell Dionysus, Chiron or Iris message one of us." Athena reminds me before giving me another hug.

"I know." I grumble hugging her again.

After I say goodbye to everybody I turn to one last god, my dad.

"You come home safe son and please be careful but enjoy yourself." he whispers in my ear hugging me.

"I will dad. I won't be gone long and I promise to be careful. Thank you for letting me go. I love you dad." I reply hugging him back.

"I love you too." he replies before pulling back and immeditly disappearing back to Atlantis.

"Ready kiddo?" Hermes asks smiling at me.

"Ready." I agree before Hermes grabs my arm and teleports us to Camp Half Blood.

*****†**************†***************************************************************************

I fall flat onto a wood deck with an umph. I give a laughing Hermes a dirty look before getting to my feet.

"After you." Hermes smiles opening the door of a large farm house that I had read is called the Big House.

Inside a fire burns in the fireplace with a man that sets in a wheelchair (who I recognize as Chiron, Dionysus and a very terrified looking sayter, who I assume is Grover, setting around it.

"Its about time you got here." Dionysus grumbles as soon as Hermes and I enter the room.

"Sorry but you know how they get with the kid none of us wanted him yo leave." Hermes replies well looking at his phone.

Dionysus just snorts in reply.

"Alright I have to get going. Crisis in postal. Anyway I'll see you September first kid. Have fun aand don't blow it over something stupid. We will miss you up in Olympus it won't be the same without you." Hermes says to me looking up from his phone and giving me a quick hug before disappearing.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood Percy. I am Chiron." Chiron introduces himself shaking my hand. "This is Grover the sayter that has been assigned to keep an eye on you while you're here and you already know Mr. D."

I take mental note to remember to call Dionysus Mr. D, which will be quite a challenge after calling him Dionysus for so long.

"I assume you were already informed of the rules you are to obey while you are here?" Chiron asks.

"Yes, believe me when I say I know them." I grumble remembering all the content reminders over the past couple of months.

"Good, as you know you will stay the night here till tmorrow , which is when you can join the others in Cabin 11, Hermes cabin until your father decides its time to claim you." Chiron explains.

"Wait he hasn't been claimed yet? But you've known your godly parent all your life." Grover speaks up looking confused.

"I didn't have to be claimed I guess. Everybody that mattered at the time aalready knew." I shrug.

"Sorry I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." Grover grumbles.

"Its fine." I shrug not truly minding, if I was him I would be confused too.

"Grover why don't you show Percy where he is staying for tonight? Percy if you have any questions or anything feel free to ask me whenever. See you all in the morning." Chiron smiles at me before heading off to what I assume is his room.

"Stay out of trouble kid. I don't want to be the one to tell your father if you decide to cause a problem." Dionysus...Mr. D says before heading off as well leaving just me and Grover.

"So...you really grew up on Olympus?" Grover asks as he leads me to my room.

"Yeah and Atlantis and The Underworld." I add smiling at him and shrugging my shoulders letting him know it wasn't that big of a deal.

"And you're really 3/4 god?" he asks sending me a kind of freakend out glance.

"That's what they told me. I only found out about that a couple of months ago." I reply awkwardly.

"What can you do?" he asks interested after we are in thw room with the door closed behind us.

I can't get in trouble for showing him can I? He already knows.

Deciding that is was OK with a slight wave of my hand I turn the lights off without touching them. I then light a piece of paper from my bag with a thought and out it on the floor even though my hand is in the fire. Then under the light of the fire I summon a dead mouse from the Underworld and watch as it comes up through the floor boards. Before the mouse can get away I let the floorboards swallow him up again. I put out the fire with water from my hand and turn the lights back on.

"Dude that's sweet. Can you do anything else? " he asks visibly relaxing for the first time sense we met.

"Yeah I can control air, electricity, plants, heal cuts and brusies and stuff. I'm still learning and my abilities are suppose to get stronger as I age." I shrug setting down on the bed watching Grover with a smile.

"Don't take this wrong but I thought you were going to be some douche bag that thought he was all that. " Grover confesses.

"Nah I can't stand people like that. Now enough about me, tell me about some of the other kids here and all that goes on. Who do you hang out with? Who should I avoid?" I ask anxious to know more.

Grover launches into telling me about camp events and traditions, kids that are cool and kids that I should avoid like the plague, pretty much the entire Ares cabin. As he talks I can't help but smile. I think I'm going to like it here.


	9. Not All It Perks Up To Be

Percy's POV

"Are you OK? You look nervous." Grover asks as I get dressed the next morning preparing myself to face the camp.

"Ive never had to make friends or been faced with meeting people my own age, or really anybody." I admit embarrassed.

"Wait you had to of met like minor gods or nymphs or something, right?" he asks looking at me shocked.

"Nope I've only been around the 14 main gods and Persephone. My best friend is Cerbeus and a couple of fish that hang out outside my window in Atlantis. " I shrug. I couldn't help but smile at Grover's shocked facial expression.

"Wow I guess it wasn't as great as it first sounded. I'm sorry, that actually kind of sucks...wait what did you do for liked school and stuff?" he asks after I am finished getting ready and near the door.

'"Athena taught me school book stuff and battle stragedy, other gods and goddesses taught me combat skills." I shrug not really seeing the big deal. In my eyes they were family not these great unapprpchable beings that Grover was making them out to be. "Now we can't talk any more about this Grover once we leave this room, any last minute lingering questions?"

"Yeah, was your mom there to? Or did they like one day appear at her house and take you away?" he asks curious

"She died in a car accident when I was a baby." I reply my heart growing a little heavy at the mention of the woman I knew nothing about.

"How did the gods know then? Did your dad tell you anything about her? Are you like a missing person in the mortal world? Do you know anything about her? I mean she must have beenpretty great if she caught the eye of a Big Three." Grover says over wheming me.

"I don't know. I never asked. My dad made it clear she was a topic that was off limits. Can we get going now?" I ask anxious for the questions about my mother to end.

"Yeah sorry Percy. Alright no more talk about your life at Olympus from this guy. You're just a normal demigod that I had helped get here last night." Grover smiles at me patting me on the back.

We head out to the main part of the Big House where Chiron and a blonde girl that is about my age are waiting.

"Percy, I would like you to meet Annabeth. She will be giving you a tour of the camp and making sure you get settled in OK. Annabeth this is Percy he just got here last night and he hasn't been claimed yet so if you could make sure he gets to Hermes cabin later today that would be great." Chiron introduces us and we shake hands. The look Annabeth was giving made me nervous, it was like she was trying to figure me out. Defintly a daughter of A Athena, so much for avoiding them.

"Come on Percy. We have to get going. I have an ancient Greek lesson I'm teaching in an hour. Are you coming Grover?" she asks getting straight to business andtactically dragging me out the door.

"Yeah at least for a little while." he replies quickly following us outside.

I follow Annabeth as she points out the different landmarks, aall of which I had read about but the actual sight of them made them even more real and exciting for me.

"Which one is your godly parent? Your mom or dad?" Annabeth asks as we near the cabins.

"My dad. What about you? Who is your godly parent?" I ask even though I already know.

"Athena goddesses of wisdom." she replies clearly pleased with her parent. Before we could reach the cabins a group of about five kids approach us, all of them big and angry looking. Ares kids.

"What do we have? A newbie?" the head of the group, mean, brown haired girl asks a look of trouble in her eyes.

"Leave him alone Clarrisa." Annabeth replies grabbing my arm and starts to drag me away.

"No, we need to give him a proper welcoming." ClarRisa replies grabbing my other arm, ripping me out of Annabeth's grasp. She drags me towards the bathrooms by my hair, making me beyond upset. It took everything in me not to give her a good zap or have a weed just accidently trip her. Or maybe I could light her hair on fire...or at the very least break out of her grip...but I can't not unless I want to go home on my first day.

She opens the bathroom door and shoves me towards a stall clearly ready to shove my head into the toilet. No way was I going to have toilet water on my head...wait toilet WATER! Fighting back a grin I let her lead me to the toilet but the moment she grabs the back of my head I let all Hades break loose.

The plumbing explodes sending Clarriss backwards and soaking her entire group head to toe. I quickly get up slipping away and getting out of there as fast as I can.

Annabeth is in the doorway starring at me wide eyed.

"How did you..?" I cut her off grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Who knows let's just get out of here!" I respond taking off back towards the cabins with Annabeth on my heals. We both are gasping for breath by the time we reach the cabins but smiling like crazy.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?" Annabeth asks as Grover walks up to us with another kid that is short with brown hair and trouble in his eyes.

"She's a bully that got what was coming to her. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm glad it did." I respond smiling.

"Percy, this is Leo son of Hephaestus, Leo this is Percy he's new." Grover introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." I reply shaking Leo's hand.

"So you're staying in the Hermes cabin?" Leo asks as we walk together.

"Yeah I guess until I'm claimed." I shrug.

"If." Annabeth suddenly says getting my attention.

"If? What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Some kids never get claimed. Sometimes because theyre parents are minor gods or they're parents honestly don't care or have time, so as you can imagine the Hermes cabin is a little over crowded." Annabeth explains.

"Never get claimed? I'm sure they're parents would claim of they knew maybe they don't know they exist, they're their parents after all they must care." I argue my heart growing heavy.

"It might surprise you, some gods just don't care. They may be gods Percy but most of them are not that great of parents."

That hit home in more ways than one. Not that great of parents? That's ridiculous, Aphrodite has always been there if I needed a hug, Athena always to give me some kind of advice, Apollo always getting me to laugh, Zeus being kind of strict, Hades the cool and understanding one, Hera being the mother I never had, and my dad just being there for me and caring no matter what. They were not bad parents! Right?

I don't say anything even when we reach the Hermes cabin feeling depressed and when I reached it I got even more depressed because inside there had to be at least 30 kids.

"How many are kids of Hermes?" I ask almost afraid of the answer.

"Eight, the rest unclaimed." Annabeth replies walking up to a blonde that I recognize from the Solstice earlier this year.

"You have a new one. Luke this is Percy. Percy this is Luke son of Hermes and head of the Hermes cabin." Annabeth introduces us her cheeks getting red under Luke's gaze.

"Hi Percy. I take it you're unclaimed?" Luke asks making my heart sink even more at the anger in his eyes.

"Yeah." I grumble silently begging my dad to claim me now, it has to be better to set Ina cabin by yourself than to be surrounded by depressed kids.

"There aren't many places to sleep right now. I'll get you a sleeping bag later." he promises.

"Thanks." I grumble in response.

For the next week I slept in Hermes's cabin feeling overwhelmed and guilty.I had been raised by the gods and yet they couldn't bother to claim their own children. I got very little sleep.


End file.
